


Knight Time in The First Order

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Defending girlfriend, Emotional Constipation, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Knights of Ren are tired of his moping, Kylo just needs to admit his feelings, Play Fighting, Reylo - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: A glimpse into the sleepover of the most feared warriors in the galaxy
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 48
Kudos: 125





	Knight Time in The First Order

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack. 
> 
> Title from [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjedilife)
> 
> Unbeta'd

The strong and powerful knights stride forward in a group, clad in black with their oppressive and intimidating masks. Stormtroopers step to the side, not daring to obstruct the path of the profound group.

“Who are they?” A Stormtrooper whispers to his buddy standing next to him.

“Right, I forgot you are new DS-8462. Those are the Knights of Ren. They have a monthly meeting with the Supreme Leader,” his friend whispers back.

Their backs straighten as the knights walk past them, turning in a flawless maneuver down the other hall until they all stand proud in front of their leader’s doors.

Three loud knocks land against the door, the leather of their gloves absorbing some of the sound reverberating off the steel door. 

With a hiss, it opens, revealing the tall and proud Kylo Ren. 

“I’ve been waiting.” His cold modulated voice echoes in the hallway, and the Stormtroopers fight back the shiver at the sound. 

The knights enter in a silent line before the door closes shut on the last one. 

“Man, I would hate to be in those meetings. What do you think they talk about, PL-3211,” DS-8462 asks his partner.

“Probably their next target. What other terrible orders they will bring across the galaxy,” PL-3211 answers. 

\------

“Then the bond just ends, just as I thought I was making headway,” Kylo moans, throwing himself across his bed.

Vicrul rolls his eyes and eats more of the pizza provided by the droids. “Dude, when are you gonna give up. The Jedi is not into you this way.”

“Shut up. You know nothing of our bond,” Kylo hisses, fists trembling as the sleeping bags they lay on began to rise off the floor.

“Kylo, you’re doing it again. Remember, you have to control your emotions if you want her to think you’ve changed,” Ushar gently tells him. 

Kylo groans and shuts his eyes. “What am I going to do? She is just so pretty, and so strong. The way she took on all the—”

“The praetorian guards, we know,” the knights mumble together. 

“You just have to tell her how you feel,” Ushar continues before Kylo can interrupt, “And no, what you said to her in the throne room was not the right way.” 

“How was that not the right way? I said she wasn’t nothing to me!” Kylo defends. 

“Come on, even you have to realize what a bad idea that must have been,” Kuruk interjects, making his own sundae. 

Kylo fidgets with the blanket, unable to meet their eyes.

“We have been having these sleepovers ever since you became Supreme Leader and every single one you just talk about _ ‘Rey this’  _ and  _ ‘Rey that.’ _ If she liked you she would have made a move by now! It’s time to move on,” Vicrul says with a mouth full of food. 

Kylo’s eyes begin to well with tears. 

“Here we go,” Ap’lek mumbles to himself, silently crawling to the other side of the room. 

“You know nothing of love you nerfherder! How dare you besmirch the love of my life, your Empress, in front of me!” Kylo yells through a choked voice, using the force to call his lightsaber to him.

Vicrul stands tall, knocking the bowl of popcorn all over the others, deftly unsheathing his scythe. “She isn’t our Empress! She left you,” he argues.

“I heard he ships the Jedi with that pilot of the rebellion. What’s his name? Pie? Pho?” Cardo questions as he whispers to the group. 

The room is silent as Kylo’s breathing is ragged. “Do you mean Poe Dameron?” His voice is a growl and the other knights look at Cardo like they plan to murder him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Trudgen hisses, hastily moving the snacks out of harm’s way.

“You want my other half to be with that stupid pilot,” Kylo turns his attention back to Vicrul. 

“Look, he isn’t a bad pilot, and he’s really cute!” he defends himself. 

Kylo ignites his saber, the red light emits a deathly glow on his face, and the sounds of the unstable kyber crystal fill the room. “You are going to pay for that,” he says through clenched teeth. With a cry, he raises the saber, determined to cut down the enemy in front of him, but then—

“Rey,” he whispers and lowers the saber. He steps forward, reaching out and Vicrul hastily steps aside to avoid his leader.

“No, I wasn’t—not at you Rey. Never at you,” he continues, staring at the wall in front of him as if it is the sun and he is just a lost planet in its orbit. 

“What the hell is happening?” Ap’lex wonders aloud to his brethren.

“Is this the force bond he is talking about?” Cardo questions, tilting his head at the scene. 

“There is nothing there,” Vicrul argues.

“He did say they could only see each other,” Kuruk interjects.

They all turn to watch the strange situation Kylo is in.

“And what about Poe?” he asks, his face darkening.

The group rolls their eyes and Ushar shoves Cardo in anger.

“So you two aren’t...together?” Kylo questions. His somber gaze turns hopeful at however the conversation is turning. He looks back to his group and Ushar urges him to confess with a motion of his hands.

“Listen, Rey. I just need you to know...When I said you were nothing, I meant you are more than just your name. I don’t care about your lineage. You are every star in the universe to me. A beacon of light in the dark expanse that I would be lonely without. You don’t have to say anything back,” he stops himself before he can say anything further, and his face is a deep pink. 

Something seems to flicker in existence—a slight tremor in the force—and they briefly see a tall woman placing a hand gently on Kylo’s face. Just as quickly as the image appears, it is gone.

Kylo is left staring at the wall in wonder, and he brings a hand up to the cheek that was touched so gently. 

“I still ship Damerey,” Vicrul says, breaking the silence.

This time, the group does nothing to stop the fight that breaks out between Kylo and his subordinate. Nothing can stop the power and….happiness (is that this feeling?) emanating from their leader. As they watch Vicrul quitting after a particularly heavy blow, everyone else in the room knows eventually, their leader will bring a new lady to their ranks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
